1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skin treating compositions, to a method of making the compositions, and to a method of using the compositions in the treatment of skin. In another aspect, the present invention relates to antipsoriasis compositions, to a method of making the compositions, and to a method of using the compositions to treat psoriasis. In even another aspect, the present invention relates to botanical-derived skin treating compositions, to a method of making the compositions, and to a method of using the compositions to treat skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Psoriasis is a chronic skin condition characterized by itchy, flaky skin. It is estimated that two percent of the United States population, more than four million people, will suffer from psoriasis during their lives. Psoriasis conditions can range from mild to severe.
In the United States, between about 150,000 and 250,000 new cases of psoriasis occur each year, with about 40,000 of these cases classified as severe. Sufferers of psoriasis must endure not only the irritating disease itself, but also the embarrassment of skin disfigurement.
The total annual cost for treating psoriasis on an outpatient basis is estimated at more than $1.5 billion. It is estimated that psoriasis sufferers are spending an average of $500 per year on psoriasis treatment to achieve only temporary relief. Severe cases that require hospitalization may require an expenditure of up to $10,000.
The compound 3-methylanthralin has long been utilized in the treatment of psoriasis, and is listed in the Merck Index as an antipsoriatic. Chrysarobin is a mixture of compounds derived from Goa powder, and includes 3-methylanthralin. Goa powder itself is derived from the wood and bark of Andria Araroba Aguiar (Fam. Leguminosae). Literature references describing the isolation of and structure of Chrysarobin date back to the early 1800s. A method of reducing Chrysarobin to obtain 3-methylanthralin was known as early as 1931.
Known psoriasis treatments include: antimetabolites such as methotrexate; corticosteroids such as triamcinolone creams or injection, clobeasol propinate cream, and hydrocortisone; keratolytic/destructive agents such as anthralin or salicylic acid; lubricants such as hydrogenated vegetable oils and white petroleum; oral retinoids such as etretinate or isotretinoin tablets; photochemotherapy such as methoxsalen or trioxsalen capsules, and coal tar; and topical cholecalciferol analogs such as calcipotriene ointment, a topical vitamin D3, known commercially as Dovonex®, (Squib, Buffalo, N.Y.).
Numerous botanical protocols for the treatment of psoriasis are known, including the use of extracts of various herbs, roots, seeds, flowers, berries, and twigs. See Therapeutic Botanical Protocol for Psoriasis, Protocol Journal of Botanical Medicines, Aug. 1994, pp. 1-38.
However, the known psoriasis treatments suffer from one or more deficiencies, including potential toxic side effects and achieving only temporary relief. Thus there is a need for improved psoriasis treatment.